Skrill
Der Skrill ist ein Dache des Filmuniversums und gehört der Klasse Angriffsklasse an. Der Skrill ist ein seltener Drache. Beschreibung Allgemeines Bei Gewitter will kein Wikinger aus dem Haus. Der Skrill hingegen fühlt sich ganz besonders wohl, wenn Blitze über den Himmel zucken und der Donner kracht, weil er sich dann wieder mit Blitzen aufladen kann. Zu diesem Zweck fliegt er geradewegs in Gewitterstürme hinein, nimmt die elektrische Energie der Blitze in sich auf und speichert sie in seinem Körper. Dieser mysteriöse Drache besitzt die Fähigkeit, Blitze anzuziehen und in seinem Körper zu speichern, die er auch zur Verteidigung und zum Angriff einsetzen kann. Ein Skrill ist selbst Stunden nach einem Angriff noch elektrisch geladen. Berührt man ihn, kann das tödlich enden. Er ist ein schneller Flieger und ein naher Verwandter des Nachtschatten. Er ist gefährlicher als der Nachtschatten. Der Skrill kann, aufgrund seiner Körpertemperatur, sehr lange im Eis eingefroren sein ohne, dass es ihm schadet. An ihren Flügeln haben sie ein wellen-ähnliches Muster. Ihre Haut ist dunkel, wodurch sie bei Gewittern nicht so leicht gesehen werden. Sie haben kronenförmig auf dem Kopf angeordnete Stacheln, die auch an ihrem Rücken entlang und dem Schwanz vorhanden sind. Ihre Fortbewegungsart an Land ähnelt der eines Flugsauriers, mit den großen Klauen an ihren Flügeln können sie auf Beinen und Flügeln laufen, ähnlich wie der Riesenhafter Albtraum. Später erkannte man, dass sie auch auf ihren Beinen mit eingefalteten Flügeln laufen können. Skrills galten als untrainierbare Drachen, es ist jedoch bewiesen worden, dass diese Vermutung falsch ist, denn mit genügend Vertrauen kann man sie trainieren. Der Skrill besitzt außerdem die Fähigkeit, auf Blitzen zu "reiten" und galt damals schneller als ein Nachtschatten. Allerdings sieht man im 3. Film das ein Nachtschatten weitaus schneller werden kann. Das erste Mal wurde die Fähigkeit des Skrills auf Blitzen zu "reiten" in der Folge Die Rückkehr des Skrills (Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern) entdeckt. Der Skrill kann ein elektrisches Feld erschaffen, das so ähnlich wie ein Kraftfeld wirkt, um sich vor Explosionen zu schützen. Der Skrill ist (obwohl sie nicht in der selben Klasse sind) mit dem Groll Bzw. Rumpelhorn stark verwand, so stark das sie sich sogar mit einander fortpflanzen können, der Name des Mischlings ist Donnrschtampfer. Er speit elektrisch geladene Magma, diese ist noch gefährlicher als Blitzbündel und kann ebenfalls mehrere Opfer auf einmal treffen. Ein Donnerschtampfer hat zwei Beine (ist also ein Wyver) wenn der Vater ein Skrill war, wenn aber der Vater ein Rumpwelhorn war hat er fier Beine (ist also ein westlicher Drache), was wahrscheinlich von Vorteil ist. Zähmen Um einen Skrill zu zähmen braucht man sehr viel Vertrauen. Dieses Vertrauen kann man am besten aufbauen, wenn man dem Skrill zeigt, dass man sein bester Freund ist und für ihn sein Leben riskieren würde, um ihn in allen gefährlichen Situationen zu retten. Wenn man ihn gezähmt hat, gilt er als der zweit treueste aller Drachen. Es ist trotzdem sehr schwer einen Skrill zu trainieren. Die Berserker Häuptlinge haben früher Dolche mit elektromagnetischem Eisen benutzt um den Skrill in eine Art Trance zu setzen und ihn ruhiger zu machen, so zähmten sie angeblich das gefürchtete Wappentier ihres Stammes. Angeblich benutzten sie die Drachen auch zum Ziehen ihrer Schiffe. Stärke und Kampf Skrills sind sehr stark für ihre Größe. Dagurs Skrill hat Sturmpfeil mit nur einem Flügelschlag besiegt. Es wird gesagt, Skrills sind eine der wenigsten Drachen die gegen Nachtschatten kämpfen. Außer das der Skrill Blitze schießen kann, kann er auch weißes Feuer speien wenn er im Wasser ist. Aus diesem Grund ist es sehr schwer einen Skrill zu fangen, da die Technik ihn ins Wasser zu treiben aufgrund seines Feuers auch fehlschlagen kann. Der Skrill hat noch dazu die Fähigkeit den Feuerball eines Feuerschweifes zu neutralisieren und zu "druchdringen" (siehe Dragons auf zu neuen Ufern Staffel 6 Folge 8). Dies ist der Grund warum der Skrill der einzige natürlicher Feind der Feuerschweife ist. Sinne Ihr Sehsinn ist stark genug ausgeprägt um selbst in dunklen Wolken sehen zu können. Außerdem ist jeder seiner Sinne sehr gut ausgeprägt, zum Beispiel kann er die Anwesenheit anderer Drachen "spüren", dies bewies Dagurs Skrill in einer Folge. Kondition und Ausdauer Ihre Kondition und Ausdauer scheinen unglaublich hoch zu sein, z.B. als Dagurs Skrill aus dem Ruhezustand in der Lage war, die Drachenreiter anzugreifen und zu fliehen. Dagurs Skrill ist es gelungen viele Angriffe auszuhalten und trotzdem noch weiterzufliegen. In der Folge Die Rückkehr des Skrills wird er von einem Plasmastrahl am Kopf getroffen, konnte aber trotz der Verletzungen immer noch weiterfliegen und kämpfen. Schwäche Der Skrill hat eine einzigartige Schwäche, das Wasser, da sie im Wasser keinen Strom durch ihren Körper leiten können, weil es sonst zu einem Kurzschluss kommen würde. Wenn man einen Skrill zwingt ins Wasser zu fliehen wird er seine Oberhand verlieren. Jedoch kann er dann immer noch Feuer speien. Verhaltensmerkmale Skrills sind hyperaktiv und hartnäckig; lange nachdem sie einen Rivalen gesehen haben, vertreiben sie ihn aus ihrem Revier. Dies passiert aufgrund eines kleinen, taktischen Teils im Gehirn; ihre Sinne scheinen ausgezeichnet zu sein, aber sie bekämpfen selbst dann ihre Feinde weiterhin , wenn sie unterlegen sind. Sie sind stark, schnell, schlau und aggressiv und außerdem sehr gefährlich allerdings können sie auch treu und vertrauenswürdig sein. Körpermerkmale *Ihr Körper ist mit großen Stacheln entlang der Wirbelsäule ausgekleidet. Es ist nicht bekannt ob die Stacheln an Ort und Stelle festgelegt sind (aus dem Knochen wachsend) oder an den Muskeln, denn sie sind in der Lage sie an ihrem Körper festzulegen. *Ihre Stacheln auf dem Kopf können nach vorne und hinten gezogen werden. Es wird vermutet, dass sie an Muskeln angebracht sind. *Er stabilisiert sich selbst mit den halb-ansatzweise finger-artigen, großen Klauen an den Flügeln. *Sie haben meistens kleinere, schlitzartige Augen. Zusammenfassung und Trivia *Der Skrill ist das Wappentier der Berserker. Da diese mehr über ihn wissen als alle anderen, sind sie auch die einzigen, die es jemals geschafft haben diese mächtigen und gefürchteten Drachen zu zähmen. *Mit ihren Blitzen können sie sich sogar aus drachensicheren Käfigen befreien. *Der Skrill zählt zu den Drachen der Angriffsklasse. *Ein Skrill frisst am liebsten Schafe. *Viele Skrills wurden von den Berserkern gefangen und gezähmt. *Sie sind die schnellsten Drachen wenn sie auf Blitzen reiten. *Ein Skrill hat ein Schussmaximum von vier Schüssen. *In Dragons-Aufstieg von Berk gibt es Dagurs Skrill als Event. * Wenn ein Skrill lange im Eis eingefroren ist, kann er danach trotzdem weiterleben. * Skrills sind noch Stunden nach einem Angriff elektrisch geladen. * Wie alle Drachen der Angriffsklasse ist der Skrill sehr selten. Bisher sind die einzigen bekannten Exemplare Viggos Skrill und Dagurs Skrill in den Serien. * Der Skrill kann keine Blitze umleiten, wenn er unter Wasser ist. * Haudrauf sagte, dass die Schiffe der Berserker von Skrills gezogen wurden und alles zerstörten. * In School of Dragons gibt es auch den Skrill. Er war der erste Drache der dort 750 Edelsteine gekostet hat. * "Dagurs Skrill" gehört Dagur eigentlich gar nicht. Er wird nur so genannt, weil Dagur ihn als Marionette benutzt hat und ihn immer wieder einfangen wollte. Die Drachenreiter haben ihm aber keinen Namen gegeben, sie nennen ihn einfach nur "Skrill". * Der Skrill ist der aggressivste Drache, den man aber auch trainieren kann. * Der Skrill ist extrem schwer zu zähmen. Es benötigt sehr viel Vertrauen einen Skrill zu zähmen. *Berserker haben Metallschwerter benutzt um sie in Trance zu versetzten, da sie von ihnen angezogen werden. *Auch Viggo hat diese Methode benutzt um den Skrill zu zähmen. *Viggo war der erste der diesen Drachen mit bloßen Händen anfassen konnte. *Der Skrill ist der natürliche Feind des Feuerschweifs, da er wie beim Nachtschatten dessen Feuerkraft neutraliesieren kann. *Da fast alle Drachen keine Blitze aushalten sind Skrill für fast alle Drachen unbesiegbar. Ihre einzigen Feinde sind die Alphadrachen. *Im Wasser können sie nicht ihre mächtigen Blitzkräfte anwenden. Jedoch haben sie noch eine zweite Feuerkraft. Blau-weißes, elektrisch-geladenes Feuer. *Die Heimat des Skrills ist bislang unbekannt. Quellen en:Skrill ru:Кривет Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Angriffsklasse Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Drachenarten (Film) Kategorie:Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk (Tiere)